1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and method for shutting off the flow of gas to a structure, such as a residence, when a fire is detected in the structure.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
In the prior art automated gas distribution systems for controlling the flow of gas to an appliance are disclosed. It is known to provide a closed loop delivery system in which gas is provided to an appliance only when that appliance sends a valid request for gas to a control/communications subsystem. It is also known to circumvent the closed-loop delivery of gas to the appliance in emergency conditions, such as in a fire or when a gas leak occurs.
Such gas distribution systems have disadvantages. For example, such systems are complex and/or costly. In addition, such systems do not provide means for protecting against failure of the system in the event of a power loss or power disturbance. Furthermore, such systems do not provide a secondary means for shutting off the flow of gas to the structure in the event that the automatic system fails. Finally, such systems do not provide an indication of the position of the shut-off valve for verifying whether gas is flowing to the structure.